


Heart Stop

by Kunn0ichiL3g3nd



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Gen, Graphic Description, Other, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunn0ichiL3g3nd/pseuds/Kunn0ichiL3g3nd
Summary: A spin-off Oneshot connected to the Unravel series. Heart Stop follows the tale of Lee Taemin: An independent gang leader of an organization that is so secretive, that it doesn't even have a name. This is a base strictly for the best warriors. Taemin is the head honcho over this location. It is run and monitored with strict rules and is a place with harsher conditions. But what happens when Taemin's own people start to question his authority? Will he be saved in time? Or will the damage and agony he suffers from, be too grave to come back from?





	1. Au Revoir

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the sequel here:
> 
> [ **Flame of Love**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099258) (7265 words) by [**Kunn0ichiL3g3nd**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunn0ichiL3g3nd)  
>  Chapters: 3/3  
> Fandom: [SHINee](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/SHINee), [방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/%EB%B0%A9%ED%83%84%EC%86%8C%EB%85%84%EB%8B%A8%20%7C%20Bangtan%20Boys%20%7C%20BTS), [Red Velvet (K-pop Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Red%20Velvet%20\(K-pop%20Band\)), [NCT (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/NCT%20\(Band\)), [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death  
> Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé  
> Characters: Kang Seulgi, Kim Jongin | Kai, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Byun Baekhyun, Lee Taemin, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Song Hangyeom, Kim Namjoon | RM  
> Additional Tags: Suspense, Action, Explicit Language, Violence, Alternate Universe, Graphic Description  
> Summary:
> 
> The follow up to Heart Stop. A spin-off Oneshot connected to the Unravel series. Like Heart Stop, Flame of Love follows the tale of Lee Taemin: An independent gang leader of an organization that is so secretive, that it doesn't even have a name. This is a base strictly for the best warriors. Taemin is the head honcho over this location. It is run and monitored with strict rules and is a place with harsher conditions. But what happens when Taemin's own people start to question his authority? Will he be saved in time? Or will the damage and agony he suffers from, be too grave to come back from?
> 
> **Please note: This is a story that takes place inside of my Unravel universe. Unravel is a BTS poll story turned full fan fiction. Heart Stop happens towards the end of Season 4. So this story may contain major spoilers for some readers. It is up to you if you want to continue reading or not. Unravel will be posted very soon.

**[Warning: Contains strong language and violence.]**

 

_(This chapter takes place during Unravel. More specifically, towards the end of season 4.)_

 

♤-♤

  
Taemin was sitting at his desk, drink in his hand. He swirled it precisely as the ice cubes clanked against the glass, the sound reverberating off the walls. The nearby window had its curtains closed halfway. The remaining beam of light that shone through the crack, streaked across Taemin's porcelain skin. He was situated over a stack of papers, looking disgruntled and dissatisfied. A knock at the door broke him out of his concentration. He gulped the last sip of alcohol out of his cup, and set it down onto the table before calling to the person who was behind the door. "Yes, come in."  
The door opened up and a man stepped inside and bowed.

  
"Boss, I located and caught our little spy."  
The left side of Taemin's lips curled upward into a smirk. "Excellent. Where was she?"

The man who entered inside stepped out to yank something into the room from one of the other guards outside. It was a Woman. He had her by the back of her shirt, and dragged her further into the room, throwing her onto the ground. She grunted as her body hit the cold, dense cement floor. "She was snooping around the premises. That was her downfall."

Taemin picked up a bottle of whiskey to pour himself another drink. He downed it, then slid back and out of his chair. The way his body lifted from his seat, seemed elegant and refined. Although he was tall and slender, his presence packed a harder punch than his soft appearance lead on. It was never a good thing to underestimate his power. His past enemies paid for that exact mistake.

"Well, well... Miss Jisoo, I guess this is the end of the line for you." He walked around to the other side of his desk and walked over to the Woman on the floor. He squatted down in front of her to reach for her hair but she began scooting back away from Taemin's hand. The man who brought her in abruptly stopped her by sticking his boot out to kick her back forward. That gave Taemin the opportunity to snag a fistful of her long dark locks, and yank her head back so she can look up into his eyes. She snarled, writhing in her ropes she was bound with. Her bottom lip was dried with blood and adorned a bruise under her left eye. A wild gaze flashed across her eyes, showing a flight-or-fight response. But it didn't phase Taemin. He merely chuckled at her adorable attempt to intimidate him.

"Oh, did you think you could get away? I'm sorry, I will have to disappoint. You have tried my patience enough."

Jisoo laughed. "Fuck you! Go burn and rot in hell." She spat a mixture of spit and blood in his face. Taemin whipped his head to the side from disgust and closed his eyes. He let out a quick burst of air from his nose then reached into the front pocket of his red suit jacket to pull out a handkerchief. He gently wiped the blood off his cheek and then stood up.

"Well, if you are going sit there and act like a wild animal with no proper manners, than you shall be put down like one." He stood to his feet, folded the piece of cloth back up the way it was and neatly tucked it into his pocket once more. He gave her a chilling smile and stepped back, slipping one hand into his front pocket.

"Hangyeom, please dispose of this mole."

"What shall I do with her?" The Younger Male asked with a nonchalant tone. Taemin eyed him.

"Kill her. But take her into the other room. I don't want to dirty a newly waxed floor."

He turned away from the woman and walked back to his desk as she burst into tears. "No! No please!! Don't do this!! Please, I'll do anything! I-I'll work for you! Please!" She cried out. But Taemin couldn't care less for her constant petulance. He sat down at his desk again. Hangyeom, Taemin's trusted bodyguard roughly took a hold of Jisoo's shirt and dragged her kicking and screaming out of the door. Her screams bounced off the empty walls, seeming to go on forever as she was hauled off to an unknown room.

"Au revoir, little mouse." He poured one last drink and lifted his crystal glass to his lips, his pinky held high. The enemy spies' screams continued even though she was being dragged down the hallway. The boisterous sounds of her unanswered cries for help, were soon muffled by a door clicking shut. A few seconds later, a distant gunshot sounded off, queuing the lustrous sound of silence to grace his ears. "Mm... Music to my ears." He downed his alcohol and gave one last smile.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

 

**[END: PART 1]**

 


	2. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin receives grave news about his friend in an ally group. The news hit him hard, despite his strong ability to keep in his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please note: This chapter has a small reference to an incident that happens in Unravel. Unravel was a BTS poll story. This story will be coming soon. Please watch out for it.

**[Later in the day.]**

  
_(Same timeline.)_

  
Taemin remained sitting at his desk. As usual, he hauled himself up in his office. Although there hadn't been much activity in the town, he personally chose to shut himself away to work more. It was way too often that he overexerts his energy... Which leaves him feeling empty, and dangerously on edge. Part of the problem is his unwillingness to admit that he is a workaholic.  
He grunts out loud while angrily flipping through his paperwork. Business has been slow due to not enough influx of jobs. There was a part of him that was buried deep within him, that felt there was something wrong. He was always keen on sensing when the aura of his territory was off balance. He couldn't quite figure out what it is, though. That's what bothers him the most.

"God dammit." He hissed before touching the tips of his fingers to his forehead. A headache begun to ravage his skull making it impossible to think.

Just then, there was another knock on the door. Taemin reached for the fifth glass of Scotch he's had in the last thirty minutes. "Come in." He said flatly.

When glanced up to see who was interrupting his work, he relaxed his tense shoulders as he realized that it was just his bodyguard Hangyeom. He managed to hold back the urge to throw his glass at the wall. "Yes, what is it? I am working." He spoke with a slight harsh tone. Hangyeom entered into the room standing about ten feet away and bowed deeply to his Boss. "I apologize for the intrusion, sir. You will want to be informed of what I have learned. It's extremely important."  
The severity of Hangyeom's words were more than enough to catch Taemin's attention, but not immediate enough to lift up his head in response. He continued to flip through the documents littered across his desk in a casual manner. Hangyeom watched his Boss as he helped himself to yet another drink. Drinking like that, made his bodyguard weary because that's how he knows something bothered him. However, he kept his mouth shut so he wouldn't be given Hell for nagging him.

"I'm listening." Taemin mumbled in a nonchalant tone as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper and sets it aside. His bodyguard took a few steps closer now standing just a few feet away from Taemin's desk. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Sir, I caught word that Silverhawk, our ally coterie ran into a few problems. They had a run in with Park Chanyeol and Zela."  
Taemin immediately impeded his action with the paperwork and finally looked up, now taking Hangyeom's information a bit more seriously. "They went toe-to-toe with those miscreants? That surprises me. They must have done something awfully unforgivable to get involved with them." He scoffed. Taemin picked his glass up to take a sip.

"Well, the thing is, Sir- They are both deceased. However, it was not without any sacrifices."  
Taemin's eyebrow twitched, turning the crystal glass around in his hand. "Hm. What do you mean?"

"Well, it all started when one of his men stumbled upon Jimin, Sir. They kidnapped him and murdered the Female he was with. Not only that, they had a member among their ranks who used to be an enemy spy. _Jungkook_... He was killed in the crossfire. Possibly died trying to save Jimin."  
Taemin held his composure, pulling himself back from losing his cool headedness. He breathed heavily out of his nose, closing his eyes. That slight hitch in Taemin's breathing was warranted enough to make Hangyeom step back. It was very rare to see his Boss become agitated to the point where he could snap. Witnessing the veins in his neck bulge out and the tight grip on his drink, truly frightened him.

"Jimin is involved? What is his status?" He growled between deep breaths. The bodyguard gulped hard, fiddling with his hands. "I a-am not sure about that, Sir. All I know are the simple details. I am unaware o-of the full story. I--"

Hangyeom went silent as the glass in Taemin's hand exploded in his grip, creating a sickening popping sound. Blood soon flowed down between his fingers, trailing the backside of his arm. Hangyeom's eyes widened and he leapt forward to help his boss. "Sir! Your hand!" He gasped. Taemin lifted his uninjured hand in the air sharply to silence his Bodyguard.  
"There's no need. Arrange for some flowers to be delivered. Give them my condolences." He whipped out the handkerchief he had used earlier and wrapped it around his wounded hand. Hangyeom bit his lip as he receded to his original position.  
"Y-yes, sir." He bowed deeply once more, not wanting to give Taemin another reason to lash out at him. It has happened once before and that was a mistake he was not willing to make a second time. He wasn't about to step out of line. Not when he knows how livid Taemin was at this moment. "At least that Bastard and his Witch are gone for good. One less headache I have to work around." Hangyeom bowed again before retreating towards the office door.

"Yes, you're correct Sir. I'll have that order sent out, immediately."

Taemin went back to his paperwork, focusing back on the many documents that are in disarray amongst the surface of his Cherry wooden table.  
"Hangyeom, do send them my highest regards."  
His bodyguard bowed one last time as he exited the room, softly closing the door behind him with a click.

**[END: PART 2]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting intense? Are you all feeling the burn? What emotions are you going through? Pain? Heartache? Sadness? Embarrassment? Confusion?


	3. Toxicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story as well as its sequel, flip-flops between timelines and several different character point of views. In this specific part, it delves deeper into the relationship between Taemin and Hangyeom and how they became close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please note: This gives incite into more of the characters' back stories. Once again, I will reiterate that some things in this will not make sense to you. My apologies in advance. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

**[Warning: This chapter contains strong language, blood, and other disturbing content that may be uncomfortable to some.]**

 

***{FLASHBACK}***

**[Taemin's Hideout]**

_(3 years ago)_

  
One stormy night, in August, a new recruit races home after a failed mission. He was tasked with slipping into an enemy base to steal top secret information about their covert operations. A highly classified file for information about the ins and outs of how it ran. Unfortunately, the young operative let it slip of his identity. It was found out accidentally while he was cozying up to one of their sub leaders: _Kim Ji-soo_. It was a huge mistake on his part.   
Luckily, he made it out alive. As soon as they caught on to his identity, he had to ask fast. He threw a gas bomb, temporarily disabling nearby enemies and jumped out of the second floor window. He landed onto a delivery truck that broke his fall. He hopped down and speedily rushed off, hopping the fence and taking off down the road.

He sucked in sharply as he gripped his side tight. "Shit... I think I broke a couple of ribs when I fell on that truck." He sighed out and shook his head. "The Boss definitely won't be happy with him. Aish. How will I face him?" He grumbled. He dreaded going back to the base empty handed. But he had no other choice. He failed. They know who he is. The only option he had is to go home and accept any punishment given.

"I don't think this will be very pretty." He clicked his tongue as he picked up the pace and began to run. He wanted to cover as much ground as he could. Put in more space between him and the enemy. Just in case if someone was following him. He'd be dead if he ended up bringing back some unwanted company.

⊱ ━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰

  
Hangyeom arrived back at headquarters. Tired, drained, injured and empty handed. When he approached the door, it instantly opened, revealing a dark headed male. He had a stone like expression, but was super young. He had a youthful appearance, but his aura was dark.  
"Back already, recruit?" He sneered.

Hangyeom sighed. He kept a hand clutching his side. "I... don't have time for your games, Mr. Byun. Please let me in."   
The other male scanned his eyes down towards Hangyeom's hand. He took note of the injuries he had. "First time on a mission and you already got fucked up? _TCH_. I hope you didn't fail. You know how much intolerance the boss has for failures." He laughed as he stepped away from the door to let the youngest member in.

"Yes, Baekhyun. I understand that. I... have something to tell him." Hangyeom groaned. It was both from the pain he felt from landing on that truck, and annoyance he harbored for Baekhyun's teasing. The older man stared at him for a minute and backed away. "It doesn't sound like it's anything good." Baekhyun chuckled as he began walking away from the door. "Don't tell me you failed your mission or something."  
Hangyeom sighed. "Can you just go inform him?" He walked inside and followed after Baekhyun, who was Taemin's righthand. The older man lifted an eyebrow and sneered. "Sure thing." He walked off, leaving Hangyeom standing alone as Baekhyun knocked on Taemin's door. He disappeared inside when he was told he could enter.

⊱ ━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰

  
The new recruit felt nothing but anguish and anxiousness. It seeped into him like a sponge and made him panic. He knew Taemin wouldn't be happy and there would be hell to pay. When Taemin was in a foul mood, definite punishments followed. Once the leader is informed of his slip up, it was going to take a lot of resources to clean it up. It will cost Taemin a lot, and getting caught in the cross fires of his rage, was nothing to snuff at.   
During his self reflection and enternal debate, Baekhyun came walking back into the main room where Hangyeom was currently pacing back and forth. As the younger male looked up, his eyes sprung open upon seeing a newly fresh cut on the righthand's cheek.   
"W-what happened?" His heart sunk as he ran up to inspect the man's face. Baekhyun let out a hiss, smacking Hangyeom's outstretched hand. "Aish. It's all no thanks to you, Song. He isn't happy. Good luck trying to explain anything to him. I think he knows." He shrugs. Hangyeom's heart stopped. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Shit..."

"Yeah so, you better go face him. I've already informed him of your visit. Just endure whatever you have to. No backing out now." He chuckled, walking away from the maknae of the group. Hangyeom bowed at him as he walked in and he strolled off to go to Taemin's office. The guard standing on watch let him in and shut the door behind Hangyeom.

⊱ ━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰

 

_"You imbecile!"_

With an echoing smack, Hangyeom is sent to the floor. Blood trickled down from the corner of his lips. The left side of his cheek was black and blue, imprinted with an insignia from Taemin's ring when it made an impact. Hangyeom hissed in pain and kept his head down low.   
"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Lee. I-I had no idea she would find me out. I did everything I could." He stuttered. His body trembled with fear, but held his composure. Taemin let out a maniacal laugh.

"Ha! Everything you could, huh?! It doesn't seem like it to me!!"   
Taemin took long strides over to Hangyeom and kicked him in the ribs. The same spot where he had fallen on the truck he landed on when he jumped out of Jisoo's base. He let out an agonizing cry of pain as he collapsed onto the floor. If his bones weren't broken before, they definitely were now. "M-Mr. Lee, p-please! I-I'm telling you the truth!"

Taemin shook his head. He bent down and yanked the nineteen year old up by his collar. He had so much strength that Hangyeom's boots were barely scraping the floor. "I don't need _EXCUSES_! I want results! You had _ONE_ fucking chance, and you blew it!" He tossed Hangyeom like a ragdoll. He landed harshly onto a nearby end table. It broke under the youngest recruit's weight. He was on his stomach. He coughed out a few droplets of blood. At this point, he was in so much pain that he didn't have the strength in his arms to push himself up. Not that he would even want to try, for fear of just being kicked back down again. It was better if he stayed down.

"I... I u-understand. I m-made a mistake. I fucked up." Hangyeom whimpered out. Taemin smiled at the Maknae's confession. "As long as you know it is your fault that I have to spend a whole bunch of fucking money to keep this from going South. However, unfortunately for you, there has to be pay back. You will have to be punished for your negligence and for your foolhardy nature! I will not _STAND_ for housing incompetent soldiers in this establishment!"   
Taemin reached down and within two seconds, he yanks off his belt in a quick motion. Hangyeom heard the sound of the smooth, crisp leather cracking in the air. In that moment, he knew he was in trouble. He felt his heart sink and his stomach twist when he figured out what  Taemin was about to do. He used all the strength he had left to turn himself around. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared up at the towering leader with pleading eyes. "P-please, i... it won't happen again! I promise. J-just lower my rank. Throw m-me in a cell for a week. Anything, I-"

"You're right. It won't happen again. After the beating I give you, there will not be so much as a private thought in your mind, that will even think about disappointing me." He snarled. Hangyeom shook his head. "N-no, please-"

Taemin slightly turned his head to the door. "Byun Baekhyun!! Get in here!"  
Hangyeom turned his head to the door. He didn't think that man was anywhere near here. He had walked off somewhere else before Hangyeom even came in here. He was even more nervous than he previously had been.  
A second later, Baekhyun opened the door and walked over to the other two men. He bowed lowly at Taemin.   
"Yes, Sir. You called for me?"

Taemin used his head to point at the bruised and frightened newbie on the floor. "Tear his shirt off for me. Hold his arms out in front of him."   
Without any objections, he obliged and followed Taemin's orders. Hangyeom shook his head, fighting Baekhyun as he bent down to yank Hangyeom up to his knees. Next, he tore open the back of the teen's shirt and exposed his skin. It was smooth, unscarred, and untouched. A perfect canvas to be marked and soiled. Hangyeom squirmed, writhing against the other man's forcefulness. He felt Baekhyun bend down to whisper into his ear.   
"Just endure it, like all of us had to. And don't squirm... that's the worst part about it. You don't want shredded pieces of fabric being buried in the wounds. Got it?"  
Hangyeom gulped hard. The saliva that lined the inside of his mouth, had dried up and slid down his esophagus like a new sheet of sand paper. One tear slid down his cheek. "I... Understand." He nodded his head.

He roughly spun the youngest around so his back was to Taemin. He grabs Hangyeom's wrists into a vice grip. His fingers dug into his skin like claws; graciously gifting the maknae with a new pain to occupy his mind. Hangyeom kept his gaze to the floor. He took in a deep breath while Baekhyun gave a slight nod towards Taemin to start. The first lash, was the easiest. It stung red hot, but he absorbed the pain. However, Taemin had a lot of anger to relieve and Hangyeom was unfortunately the individual that pissed off the leader the most. With every lashing, Hangyeom cried out. The leather belt collided with his back and ripped the skin open like paper falling through a shredder. Baekhyun had to hold down the young male, and remained quiet through the whole punishment. When Taemin was finally done, Hangyeom had been struck probably about 30 times. The only sign he had to tell him that it was over, was when he heard the metal buckle clang to the floor in an aggressive way. Hangyeom's spirit had been broken. Time had gone so slow, that Hangyeom sat there completely still. He was on his knees and staring blankly into space like a paraplegic. He no longer felt pain, no longer had any thoughts of his own.

Baekhyun let go of the young one and stood to his feet. He bowed his head, awaiting his next order. Taemin straightened out his Red suit, readjusting the lightly blooded jacket. The belt that he had worn, was now soaked with the blood of their youngest. "B, clean this mess up and get him out of my sight. I don't care what you do with him. Just take him somewhere." The taller, dark haired male bowed again and did what he was told. "Yes, sir."

****{End Flashback}****

 

⊱ ━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰

Hangyeom had to snap himself out of the trance he was in. He shook his head from side to side after reminiscing about the past. Those were dark times for him, but it made him who he was today. If not for Taemin's harsh teachings, it was more than likely he would be dead in a ditch somewhere or still living on the streets. Taemin noticed that his bodyguard was a bit off. He seemed particularly occupied with other things. So he strolled up to the male. "Hangyeom, are you alright? Cat got your tongue?" He raised a black eyebrow while extending a glass of scotch to the boy. Hangyeom looked over in a daze, still reeling from the memories he had been remembering.

"Ah, sorry Boss. I was just thinking about the old times. When I was just starting out." He took the glass from the leader and downed the hot, bitter, liquid. Taemin laughed. "Ah, yes. I do recall a time where you were especially bothersome to deal with. You gave me quite a lot of trouble back then."   
Hangyeom cracked a sad smile. "I did, indeed. But I definitely learned after that. Thanks to your teachings, it forced me to be strong and harden my defenses."

"That you did. How is your back these days? Do you still have those scars? Have they healed by now?" He hummed, lifting his glass to his lips. Hangyeom laughed.

"No, sir. But I wear them proudly."

"Good answer. I taught you well. Now, have you delivered those flowers like I instructed you to do so?"

"Yes, sir. Sent them out yesterday after you told me to. They should be getting them about now."   
Taemin nodded his head a few times. He pat him on the shoulder. "Ah, excellent. Now, remind me when the funeral is?"  
Hangyeom glanced at his watch. "Well, it is the 3rd right now. It is in a few days. It starts in the morning. 9 'o clock, sharp."

"Thank you, Song. I suppose I should get everything in order and begin to prep for it. I really should decide on who to man the fort while I am away. Who do you think will be a good fit? How about you?"  
Hangyeom gasped, nearly dropping his glass from Taemin's sudden suggestion. "U-uh- What? Me? No, Sir. I don't think I am fit enough for such a leadership role. I am most comfortable being your bodyguard."  
Taemin looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Hm. You think so? Well, I appreciate your honesty. If not you, than who would you suggest?"

Hangyeom stopped for a moment to think about it.   
_'It couldn't be B, because he is currently out on a mission. Besides, he is being monitored and has been put on a strict schedule due to being caught fraternizing with a Female recruit.'_

"How about Jong-in?"

"Ah! Kai, huh? Yes, you're right. He does have the qualifications. I didn't think about that. Thank you. When the service date gets closer, remind me once more so I can have it arranged." Hangyeom took a long bow. "Yes, Sir."

"You are free to leave. Go get some rest."

"Thank you, Sir. I sure will." He smiled at Taemin and then turned around and left. Heading towards the stairs to go up to his room.

**[END: HEART STOP]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Additional note: If you are curious about something, feel free to message me. I will be glad to answer any Q's you may have. This Universe has been the most fun for me to make I think so far. It is my baby and I am proud of it. It is slow right now, but it will make much more sense when I finally post Unravel. Please be patient!
> 
> **Sequel to Heart Stop is coming soon. Watch out for: Flame of Love!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Don't be shy to comment your feelings down below. This is only going to get more intense from here on. So be prepared! This is only the beginning. Also, if you are disappointed that there aren't any photos to go along with the story, I apologize. I didn't want to mess with that. If you want the full effect, go read this on my other social media. :)


End file.
